Blood and Love
by Misao Shinamori
Summary: Aoshi's heart suffered coldness and fevers from dirty lust in women. Yet his sanity will dare him to chose between the love of a mortal and the joys for blood...the blood of women


Blood and love  
  
By: Misao Shinamori... 1st fanfic... [AxM and BxK]  
  
I am here...alone...again...  
  
A young girl in a green dress stands in a meadow watching the flowers floating toward the heavens. She smiles reminiscing all her happy moments...closing her eyes just for a few moments in time, she hadn't seemed to recognize the fact that she was being watched. Then in slow streaks of time, a dark figure walked up to her, his stormy-grey eyes boring a hole into her petite frame. Then in those brief moments, he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her into his arms, subduing her meek and her heart his. She remembered the smell of incense, the scene of a huge bed which lead many unaccustomed thoughts into her head, the black bed then gave imagine to a panting and pleasure-filled woman. Lust idly imprinted on their faces, their bodies in their artificial pain, begged for more than the mile. Of love.  
  
'All I ever wanted... (kiss) was your aching body in my arms...' His voice was a silver phantom that made chills of erotic flavor spice her soul. 'I want you Misao...I want again and again'  
  
"NO----stop---NOOO---I AM—ARHHH—STOP," she whimpered. In shock she flipped her eyes open to reality. It was a dream. Again she had this dream. A dream of this strange man with grey eyes and a strong erotic-belief. Her body was wet with exhaustion, her raven hair was mattered across her face and shock had managed to get the better of her. Secretly she told no one about this dream she had for so long. At the age 15 she began having this secret dream. Of course she tried to stop it but how? By putting a candle over her head and say go away evil spirits?  
  
[Realm2]  
  
Demon world...  
  
A place where love is war and war is love a place where demon god and goddess rule. Hiko, king of demon sat high in his throne drinking a tall glass of red-liquid. Fair maidens' blood--delicious. Beside him was a boy with raven black hair, grey-misty eyes and porcelain skin. He was worshipped by demon-women who often hinted arousing and dirty desires, things only naughty boys understood. He sat watching the young maid, serve his father mortal blood, the elixir of life to all demon and vampire. A sudden shout rip the air and he was suddenly not sliding down his chair, he was upright, looking forward at door. "Lord Aoshi, you have a guest, Princess Jasmine!" his royal guards announced. 'Princess Jasmine??' he wondered whom she was A young girl entered with sapphire eyes, raven hair and skin as white as milk. "My name is not Jasmine, it's Kaoru learn it by heart!" Kaoru said loudly... "Sorry milady but I adopt it by your scent only!" he said while bowing towards her. She sighed and proceeded to Aoshi.  
  
"It has been a while brother. Our time has ended, it's time to leave the demon world to search for a suitable mate" Reckoned his young sister. He whom blinked and seduced with just bare eye-contact turned to her and said most firmly, "my baby sister, I have all these women to pick among this world, why do I have to go to earth to search for a mate?" He asked  
  
Kaoru walked further up to inspect the women as they bowed showing their features to him. "Because these women are total sluts and they have not what our father stated in his law to us royals. We must go or die under his law and do you as our father says." Hiko smiled seeing that he truly made a wonderful little girl. Aoshi stood up in slight anger, he knew his sister was right----but the fact remained he had women. So as it is, they left the realm of shadows and daemon to enter the province and realm of Earth. Their eyes meet the dirty streets, the cold winds and strings of curses. The young girl turned her nose up and stated "I hate how humans live in this filth, but what is done is done!" Aoshi turned towards his sister whom to be so innocent snarled. His blood was usually more aggravated and his mind was probing one image, dirtiness. Though Earth was the realm of accursed sin and misconception, he let it remain there were significant meanings between daemon realms vs. Earth. Their madness and evilness could never be same. More of the reasons Aoshi hated Earth, in fact the entire demon clan. Humans were weak creatures, thin coverings of skin and poor meat, which was often artificial of their souls. Why not inhabit such weak creatures, the devil did it, enjoyed it and spat at it. Yet demon found it foul to socialize with human. ACCEPT FOR them of course. If it wasn't for Hiko-----the man...their father... "Let us get over with this I want to be home very soon!" he shouted loudly, his anger shooting, his sister eyes shocked.  
  
"Why are you so hurry?" she asked so innocently for a demon that is... "I want a woman, and I want to break in her hard" he spoke dirtily.... "You have such a dirty mouth" she soured her face "I learn from the best" he shot a stare in her direction... "ME??" She pointed at herself..."AOSHI COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT----AOSHI--- HEY---OYE BAKA" she shouted... 'He is so gonna die"  
  
[Tbc] [Beta-read: Fhb] [Notes: Please be able to read and review for the betterment and encouragement of me. Love you so please r/r] [Again review] 


End file.
